Life's A Bed Of Black Roses, Except For You
by Halliwell-Wyatt Twins
Summary: Hey! It's us...the craazzzy ppl...a.k.a PiperLeo4eva and leojunkie-charmed04, this is our first joint fic...umm...mainly PL but there's a lotta sisterly stuff and some PB...come on in and read!


LJ: Disclaimer: Damn girl...you haven't forgotten who we are have you?

J: nope, we're the Halliwell-Wyatt twins!

LJ: No...well...we are but, it's me who's the sarky one!

J: You wish!

LJ: Watch out for flying dictionaries! Anyways, what I'm trying to say is...You forgot the Disclaimer!

J: I did?

LJ: Yes, how could you??? You write the whole chapter (which...is pretty darn good :P) and forgot to say what we do and do not own...So...I'm doing it! Unfortunately, we do not own Charmed yet...::sighs:: but...hehe...we do own this fic, and our craaaaaaazzzzzzzy minds that make us think we are twins and bestfriends...hmm...identical twins no less...Piper and Leo's identical twins! YIPEEEEEEEEE!!!! ::bounce around room:: but we still don't own Charmed...

J and LJ: Kern...Oh, Kern...::smile sweetly and bat eyelashes::

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was sat at the desk in the library of Baker High, eyes squinted, concentrating on the page infront of her. She was revising for an exam, the first time she'd ever done something like that. 'I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet!' she said to herself as she heard more giggles from the aisle next door. The noise was getting to much for her, and besides, lunch break was nearly over. She packed up her books and headed for the doors, stopping short when she noticed who it was that was giggling. A smile spread over her face as she saw her older sister Piper and her new boyfriend Leo, cuddled up on a beanbag chair talking. She was glad that her sister was happy again, their lifes had been...........less than normal since the start of the school year. 'For one' Phoebe thought as she headed for her next class, 'Our mother had to go and die on us in August, great timing!!'

In August, just as the girls were preparing for their new year at school, their mother had tried to stop an armed robbery, resulting in a bullet to the ribs. 'It's been so hard to get by, but it looks like we're finally moving on' Phoebe thought quietly. 'Well, Piper is anyway,'

It had been hard for both Phoebe and Piper to adjust to their new home life without an adult, that's a given, but it was also hard at school. It was their first year without Prue around the campus to watch their backs, to stop people picking on them. They were unpopular, and they weren't swats, but there were some mean people around these days.

The next class was Trigonometry, but it was a mixed Junior and Seniors class. Phoebe purposely slid into the seat next to where her sister would be sat, knowing that in a minute, she'd have a gaggle of other cheerleaders crowded around her. It's not that she didn't enjoy being popular and having good friends, but they didn't understand the meaning of space. Sure enough, not even ten seconds later, in walked Paula Scott and Courtney Shilling. 'This is going to be a loooong afternoon,' Phoebe said under her breath so that it was barely audible.

Phoebe and Piper walk into the Manor, chatting about their day and wondering what to do at the weekend, after all, it was Friday!!!

'Prue, we're home!!!' Phoebe yelled as she slammed her books on the table and made a beeline for the fridge.

'Great, I'll be there in a minute' Prue yelled from somewhere upstairs. More specifically, the bathroom.

Prue was stood in the bathroom, clutching a pregnancy test along with the bathtub for support 'This has GOT to be some sort of joke!!' she thought to herself. 'How the hell can I have a kid when I've got two high school sisters to look after along with my college rep?!' She threw the pregnancy test into the bin in her bedroom with force and led down, allowing the tears to escape her eyes that had been threatening to spill. She didn't realise how much this kind of news could affect her.

'So, what are you and LEO going to be up to this weekend then? Phoebe questioned, an evil smile spreading across her face.

'Oh I don't know really. I know he wants to go and see a movie of some kind. But I was kinda set on spending some time with you guys' Piper shrugged, seeming far off in her own little dream world at the mention of Leo.

'Yeah, and I'm going to need you guys around, to catch me if I fall' Prue whispered, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, her face taking on a sullen expression.

'Why, what's wrong?' Phoebe enquired, a look of worry written all over her face.

Prue stumbled slowly to the chair next to Phoebe, wringing her hands. 'I'm..........I'm pregnant' she mumbled, looking slightly disgusted at the mention of the word.

'Aww honey, you don't have to be upset about that!' Piper exclaimed.

'I do though!! I'm barely eighteen years old and mom has just died, so we have to stick together as much as possible to make this housing arrangement between just the three of us work! How can I do that AND go to college while I've got a screaming kid running around?' Prue asked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

'Sweety,' Phoebe said, wrapping her arm around Prue's shoulder. 'You know that Piper and I will help you, when have we ever not wanted to? You're just scared, I would be too,' Phoebe said softly, trying her best to calm Prue's nerves, along with her own.

Prue tried her best to smile, but failed miserably, 'Thanks, I appreciate that, but I think I just need to be alone for a while to think things through. I'll be upstairs if you need me.' She stands up and shuffles towards the door. Piper and Phoebe watch her retreat.

'Wow, what do we do? None of us have ever been around kids before!' Piper said, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper incase Prue overheard.

'Well, I'd say that we secretly sign up for the Child Development course at school, I can't think of anything else. But we can't scare her with our own worries; she's too shell-shocked as it is.' Phoebe replied, looking towards the bottom of the stairs to see if Prue was still there. 'Listen, you go do whatever you want to do, I've got a paper to do so I'll be around here for her.'

'Ok, are you sure?' Piper questioned

'Of course I'm sure, go have fun with your lover boy, just promise me I get details in exchange for this kind gesture!!' She teased, enjoying the chance to mock her sister.

'Well, it depends what kind of details they are, doesn't it?' She said, smirking as she grabbed her coat. '..........don't wait up though!' She breezes out, closing the back door softly behind her.

Phoebe runs to the door and opens it, 'You go get him girl!!' Closes it and heads upstairs to her room.

* * *

J: AN: Hey, this is just the first chapter. It may not seem like a P/L fic at the moment, but trust me, it will be. I just had to sort out the 'Home Relationship' first!! Please review, next chappie will be the first P/L scene.


End file.
